


To spend the rest of my life with you

by Selene210



Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [3]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Affection, Baby, Crying During Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, Lovers, M/M, Soulmates, They love each other so much, This is quite sweet actually, Top Wang Yibo/ Bottom Xiao Zhan, Xiao Zhan wants a child, baby fever, but happy tears, emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene210/pseuds/Selene210
Summary: Xiao Zhan didn’t even realise he could get baby fever to this degree, but apparently all it took was a few videos of Yibo baby sitting a young boy for Day Day Up and he was suddenly desperate for a child of his own with the younger.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Yizhan real life celeb AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788622
Comments: 13
Kudos: 330





	To spend the rest of my life with you

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually very sweet, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I’m not completely familiar with chinese terms and customs so if I get anything wrong please don’t hesitate to educate me

Xiao Zhan didn’t even realise he could get baby fever to this degree, but apparently all it took was a few videos of Yibo baby sitting a young boy for Day Day Up and he was suddenly desperate for a child of his own with the younger. 

He blamed his boyfriend for being entirely too perfect. Even though he wasn’t overtly playful or affectionate with the boy, he somehow radiated fatherly feels. The scenes of Yibo helping teach the boy how to skate, starting up his toy motorcycle and especially when the two were sat on the couch watching TV with a dog in Yibo’s lap culminated in a scene so domestic it made Xiao Zhan’s heart ache.

Not to mention he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in nearly a month now, the sharp edge of missing him turned what would be a sweet image, bittersweet. 

In a sudden burst of reckless inspiration, Xiao Zhan reached for his laptop that was lying near his chair at the photoshoot he was currently attending. Subtly, so no one could see what he was searching, he typed in 

“Adoption agencies in China”

A myriad of results came up, and scrolling down, one agency name caught his eye

Lotus Blossom adoption agency was a small scale center located in the city of Suzhou in Jiangsu province. Xiao Zhan didn’t know what it was about the website which attracted him, but something in the bright joyful colours struck a chord deep within him, making him desperate to know more. 

Reading the homepage, he saw that the agency had just under 30 children, between the ages of 2 months and 7 years old. A sudden warm feeling burst into life in his gut, and he couldn’t quite name it, but he knew it was good.

His clicker was hanging over the ‘contact the agency’ as a voice abruptly shouted  
“ Xiao Zhan! We need you back on set!” 

Xiao Zhan jolted and quickly closed his laptop, not having time to close the page. Hopefully no one saw what he was searching. He could already tell what type of baseless rumours would spread if someone found out. About how he’d had a love child and cruelly given them up for adoption from shame.

A loud bellow of “Xiao Zhannn!!” pulled him from his reverie and he sprung to his feet, hurrying back over to the jungle of lights and people ready to capture his every move.

To his surprise, Yibo was at his apartment when he got home later that night. He was sat on the couch playing games on his phone as usual. The younger looked effortlessly handsome in an oversized black hoodie with lettering on the front and light blue ripped jeans.

Despite his exhaustion, he felt his face crack into a wide smile and carefully dropping his bags in the hallway he hurried towards his boyfriend, who unfailingly dropped his phone and held his arms out wide. 

With a “hmph” their bodies collided and they fell back on the couch, Xiao Zhan lying on top of Yibo. He moved his thighs out to bracket Yibo’s hips as the younger embraced him firmly in a tight hold, Xiao Zhan nuzzling into his neck.

“I missed you Yibo” was spoken from his position firmly implanted in said man’s neck and Yibo kissed the side of his head before replying in an uncharacteristically soft tone  
“Mmh, missed you too ge”  
“How long are you here for?” He questioned the younger.  
“I don’t have any more schedules until tomorrow evening”  
A rush of happiness and relief swept through Xiao Zhan at Yibo’s words. He too didn’t have any schedules until the late afternoon so that gave them an indulgent length of time to spend together.

“We’ve got the whole night then and most of tomorrow” he murmured, pleased, and snuggled back into the younger’s hold. Yibo responded with a similar noise of contentment, and they lay there, pressed together for a long while. 

Eventually, they detached in order to get changed. Whilst Xiao Zhan was in the bedroom, heard Yibo call “Hey ge, can I use your laptop real quick?”  
“Course bo-di, passwords same as usual” he replied as he stripped out of his trousers and top and searched through his closet for a comfy jumper to wear. He’d just found one (one of Yibo’s actually, as half their clothes seemed to live at the others houses) when he heard the sudden pattern of footsteps quickly approaching the bedroom door.

Yibo burst in, seemingly dazed but frantic at the same time. In his hand he was holding Xiao Zhan’s laptop, on which he could see the page for the adoption agency which he never closed. 

Oh. 

Suddenly, Xiao Zhan felt panicked. What if Yibo was freaked out by this?- I mean they were as serious as could be about each other- but having a child ? That was another level.

It turns out Xiao Zhan was preemptive in his worries, as in a few short strides Yibo had strode over to him, deposited the laptop on the bed, and grasped him by the waist to pull him into a fierce kiss, immediately sucking and licking like he was trying to devour Xiao Zhan.

Yibo had been searching for the nice takeaway restaurant they always ordered from, when his eyes fell upon the adoption page. 

He felt like everything in him ground to a startling stop, only to be replaced by an overwhelming hope, lighting up every inch of his being and making him glow in its completeness. 

Xiao Zhan wanted a child, with him?! Xiao Zhan? His beautiful, ethereal, incandescent, loving, kind, generous, sexy, angelic lover wanted to adopt a child, with HIM, Wang Yibo. They would be parents, legally recognised partners. They’d have their own child to care for.

Yibo felt ready to burst from happiness. 

Scrambling to his feet, he dashed towards the bedroom where his human angel was. Bursting through the door, he caught sight of Xiao Zhan, just in boxers and holding one of Yibo’s jumpers. 

Yibo wanted to talk to him. Ask him whether he was serious about this. But most of all he wanted to kiss him. Wanted to crush Xiao Zhan’s body his and show him how much he loved and appreciated him using his hands, mouth, words-anything. 

His boyfriend looked nervous for some reason, and deciding that wouldn’t do, he crossed the room in a few steps and hooked Xiao Zhan in, slanting their mouths together. 

After several long minutes of making out, tongues sliding together, Xiao Zhan detached with a smack and spoke in a hurried tone  
“Wait- bo-di. You..you’re okay with-with what I searched up? You’re not scared or-“  
Yibo quickly cut off his rambling with a soft kiss pressed against Xiao Zhan’s lips.

“Why would I be scared ge? I was surprised yes, but so, so happily. I want this ge, a future with you with our own child. You complete me, and there is nothing I want more in my life than to spend every day by your side. It would be a blessing and an honour to raise a child with you- I don’t care if that means I have to retire from the showbiz industry- I’ll become a full time motorcycle racer or a choreographer. To spend the rest of my life with you, to have our own child- I could imagine nothing better”

Xiao Zhan was crying by the time Yibo finished his speech, tears running down his face in shimmering rivulets. Yibo gently pulled him closer, enveloping him fully in his arms, and Xiao Zhan felt so overwhelmed with love and emotion he could do nothing but cling just as tightly back. 

A soft pair of lips gently kissed the tears from the glittering path they were cutting down his cheeks.  
“Thank you Yibo- I.. I love you so much”  
“I love you too, Zhan-ge”  
Yibo’s mouth covered his own once more, lips moving softly but firmly together, and at the first touch of a tongue on his lips, Xiao Zhan conceded immediately, opening his mouth to the younger. 

As a warm pair of hands slid over his body, focusing on his waist and hips, Yibo carefully walked them backwards, still kissing, to sit on the bed pulling Xiao Zhan forward to straddle his lap.

The new position gave them a better angle to push their bodies together, and they did. Yibo’s strong arms came up to wrap completely around Xiao Zhan, thumbs rubbing soft circles into his skin as Xiao Zhan threaded his hands through Yibo’s hair, cradling his head and face.

Releasing long enough to quickly remove his hoodie, Yibo reclaimed Xiao Zhan’s lips, although this time there was a growing sense of need. Xiao Zhan moaned, rocking his hips forwards and Yibo grasped him firmly around the waist, pulling him down. 

Xiao Zhan bit lightly on Yibo’s lower lip, spurring the younger into motion. The world was suddenly upside down as Xiao Zhan was flipped, and landed on his back on the bed. Blinking the disorientation out his eyes, he saw Yibo quickly stripping of his jeans and underwear, his now freed erection standing proud and red. In a flash the younger was back on top of him, burning lips painting a trail down his writhing body until they reached a nipple, and began eagerly sucking and lapping. 

At the same time, large hands came to pull his boxers off, and he lifted his hips to help the slide. Soon they were both naked, and the overwhelming feel of smooth skin pressed to smooth skin made Xiao Zhan whine, reaching blindly above his head to locate the bottle of lube under his pillow. Pushing Yibo’s head up from where that sinful mouth was still tugging on his nipples, he thrusted the lube into his land, a silent plea for more. 

Yibo worked him open with deft fingers, alternating between rubbing and scissoring his inner walls and massaging on his prostate. Whilst pleasuring him inside, Yibo also gave his aching arousal attention, licking broad stripes up the shaft and teasing at the glans, dipping his tongue in the silt. Xiao Zhan was almost mindless from ecstasy, and made grabby hands at the younger so he could join their mouths in a passionate kiss. 

When Yibo finally slid his length in, Xiao Zhan felt tears run down his face. He didn’t think it was possible to contain so many feelings in one body, but the love he felt for his boyfriend, the joy at the idea of becoming parents together, the blessing of being here-with his soulmate- despite their busy schedules, all welled up in Xiao Zhan in one huge, glorious wave, and he felt himself shaking in its benevolence. He felt like he was floating, high above in clouds but he also felt so grounded, so present, so alive.

Yibo immediately kissed his tears away, although Xiao Zhan could tell he was similarly affected. As their movements picked up speed, Yibo creating a place for himself deep inside Xiao Zhan, they clung their bodies together, lips pressed but not kissing, just simply breathing in each other’s presence.

With a few well aimed thrusts, accompanied with several tugs on his length, Xiao Zhan came, gasping Yibo’s name onto his lips. Yibo followed suit two thrusts later, and Xiao Zhan clenched down around him, milking him for all his worth and enjoying the feeling of a hot warmth flooding him. 

“I love you, my soulmate” was whispered into Yibo’s ear from where he was still collapsed on top of him.  
“Mm, love you too, my soulmate- today, tomorrow and forever”

Extra

Their dream came true four years later. A beautiful little girl-only 7 months old. They named her Wei Feng (微風）,gentle breeze, as even as a child she displayed such a peaceful mien, rarely crying. And when she looked at you with her large, soulful eyes, a peaceful feeling spread, as if you were standing on a hill on a spring day, feeling the soft wind lift your hair and carry with it the scent of flowers, and new growth and laughter. The scent of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a smut planned as a sequel to “man in uniform” that features Xiao Zhan enacting his revenge in Yibo for locking him in handcuffs lol  
> Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading!


End file.
